


A Very Anders Xmas

by SaucyWench



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misuse of Mistletoe, Song fic, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders cheers up Mitchell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Anders Xmas

**Author's Note:**

> rr118 prompted me "How about a chritmas one where Mitchers/Britchell where Anders sings "suck on my cock" by Matt Rogers " and lo, a fic was born. 
> 
>  
> 
> [[The song is NSFW!]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDZHUNMv2h0)  
> You've been warned!

Mitchell loved Christmas. He really did. It just didn’t feel like Christmas to him this year. He was used to snow and bad weather, bundling up to go outside, drinking hot chocolate and mulled wine. Instead he was watching the weather report, and the meteorologist was talking about going to the beach. It was depressing.

Anders didn’t like Christmas at all, but he’d been trying to humor Mitchell. Today he had dragged a small tree home after work, and insisted they decorate it. Afterward, he had poured Mitchell a glass of wine, sat him down on the couch, and instructed him to wait there. Mitchell wasn’t sure what Anders was up to, but he stayed on the couch and sipped his wine.

After some rustling noises and a muffled curse, Anders called, “Are you ready?”

“What am I supposed to be ready for?” Mitchell called back.

“Me.” Anders walked into the living room and struck what was supposed to be a sultry pose. The effect was ruined by the Santa suit Anders had on. At least he wasn’t wearing a fake beard or belly. Aside from that, he was dressed head to toe in red and white.

“Um.” Mitchell didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t exactly sure what effect Anders was going for with this.

“I hate how you’ve been moping around the house,” Anders said.

“I am not moping!”

Anders ignored the interruption. “So I decided to give you a little surprise.” He grabbed the stereo remote and pushed a button. The familiar notes of _Jingle Bell Rock_ started as Anders stepped into the middle of the living room in front of Mitchell.

Only instead of the traditional words, Anders started singing. “Stroke-a-my lick-a-my suck-a-my cock!” He stripped off the red coat, and was bare-chested under it, except for the suspenders attached to his pants. “It’s the first time for you, so here’s what you do!”

Mitchell’s mouth fell open. “What the hell, Anders?”

Anders gave him a grin and turned around. He shook his hips back and forth, wiggling his ass as he slid the suspenders down his shoulders to slap against his legs. He kept singing, “Unzip me, and strip me, and show me you care.” He looked over his shoulder and gave Mitchell a wink. “Don’t go ripping out my pubic hair!”

Mitchell finished the rest of his wine in one gulp. He struggled not to laugh and said, “That’s it. You’ve officially lost your mind.”

Spinning back around to face Mitchell again, Anders sang, “Reach for my, grab for my, pull on my cock.” He unbuttoned the pants and eased them down over his hips, still singing. “You can do it with ease, just get on your knees!”

“Holy hell,” Mitchell muttered.

“Do it right, now, and don’t bite, now,” Anders sang as he pulled the pants off all the way. “Drag your tongue across my meat.”

When Mitchell saw what Anders had on under the Santa pants, he lost control and started laughing helplessly.

Anders was wearing red and white striped thigh-high stockings with a red garter belt. He also wore a G-string, and where the pouch normally was, there was a long red and white striped tube of fabric, curled at the end like a candy cane. Attached to the belt, above the candy cane cock, was a sprig of mistletoe.

Anders stuck his hands behind his head, thrusting his hips in time with the beat as he sang, “If you give me head, there’s no need to spread. By now you should know a blowjob can’t be beat!” He started kicking his legs like a showgirl. “Faster now, deeper now, into your throat, the secret is not to choke!” He kicked and spun, wriggling his hips, still singing the entire time. “Take my shaft by its base, stuff the whole thing in your face, that’s how you suck on my cock!” He slid to one knee in front of Mitchell, arms stretched wide, wearing a goofy grin.

Now Mitchell was laughing so hard he wasn’t even making any noise. Just the occasional wheeze escaped. He eventually stopped laughing enough to look at Anders and shake his head.

Waggling his eyebrows, Anders said, “I even got some mint flavored lube. What do you say?”

That set Mitchell off again. He giggled so hard he fell over on the couch.

With a huff of pretend annoyance, Anders stood up. “If you can get over your fit, I’ll be in the bedroom.” He headed down the hall, adding an exaggerated sway to his walk to make the candy cane underwear waggle obscenely.  

It took a few minutes, but Mitchell was able to get his laughter under control enough to be able to stand. He was still chuckling when he walked down the hall to join Anders. True, Christmas might be different, but that doesn’t mean it was bad. And who knows? Maybe they just started a new tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to come say hi! 
> 
>  
> 
> [[My personal blog]](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
